Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) est une humaine vivant à Karakura. Elle est étudiante au lycée de Karakura, où elle est dans la classe d'Ichigo Kurosaki, et de sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime soigne souvent des ennemis, parce qu'elle n'aime pas voir quelqu'un souffrir. Apparence thumb|left|153px|La coupe de cheveux d'origine d'OrihimeOrihime a les cheveux roux, qu'elle porte en frange cachée derrière ses oreilles avec des épingles à cheveux. Elle n'enlève pas ses épingles à cheveux, sauf pour dormir, car elle les porte à la mémoire de son frère, et ses cheveux sont longs en l'honneur de la promesse faite à Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime a les yeux bruns dans les photos en couleur du manga, mais pourpre teintées de gris dans l'anime. L'une de ses caractéristiques physiques les plus notables est la taille de sa poitrine, plutôt imposante pour une adolescente. Dix-sept mois après la défaite d'Aizen, elle ne porte plus ses épingles à cheveux, et sa frange encadre son visage sans leur soutien. À la place, elle laisse ses épingles attachées au col gauche de son uniforme. Création et Conception Tout comme Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime a le visage le plus difficile à dessiner selon Tite Kubo. À cause de son importance dans le manga, Kubo s'est beaucoup plus entraîné à la dessiner pour être sûr que cela devienne plus facile à faire. Quand il a été demandé à Tite Kubo de réaliser une couverture avec un personnage féminin pour Noël, il a d'abord pensé utiliser Rukia Kuchiki. Mais finalement, il a choisi Orihime car il pense qu'elle est plus adaptée à un tel rôle. Personnalité thumb|Description d'Orihime d'elle-même dans le futur Orihime est amicale, drôle dans un sens, sensible, attentionnée, et gentille. Elle apparaît comme un personnage naïf et ignorant. Elle à de bonnes notes au lycée, elle est membre du Club de travaux manuels, et aime inventer des jeux ridicules à jouer avec Tatsuki (tel que le "foot-base", une combinaison de football et de baseball). Elle n'est pas très bonne en technologie: un des membres du Club fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour savoir se servir d'un portable, ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'en a pas. Orihime aime les habits aux motifs floraux et les comédies. Chez elle, elle cuisine et mange de la nourriture étrange, bien qu'elle apprécie la nourriture normale. Mis à part Rangiku Matsumoto et Tessai Tsukabishi, personne ne semble apprécier ses goûts alimentaires. Son aliment préféré est la pâte de haricots rouges, et elle aime mettre du beurre sur ses patates douces. Elle adore le beurre et le fromage. Elle a tendance à rêvasser la bouche ouverte, en perdant le fil de sa pensée. Elle a également une imagination débordante, et a tendance à imaginer des scénarios invraisemblables, tel que de s'imaginer en un robot futuriste et hautement destructeur lors d'un devoir dont le sujet était : « Comment vous imaginez-vous dans le futur ? ». Orihime a également démontré qu'elle est perspicace quand il s'agit d'état mental et émotionnel, surtout concernant Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle est amoureuse d'Ichigo et au fur et à mesure de la série, ses sentiments deviennent de plus en plus évidents. Orihime est aussi très attentionné et très ouverte aux autres. Elle révèle ses sentiments à Rangiku Matsumoto et à Ichigo lui-même, bien qu'il était endormi à ce moment. Peu de personnes semblent apprécier Orihime, disant qu'elle ne pense qu'à Ichigo (ce qui est vrai puisqu'elle dit tout le temps « Kurosaki-kuuuun » lorsqu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, ce qui arrive malheureusement très souvent à cause de la tendance du shinigami remplaçant à foncer à pieds joints dans les ennuis), qu'elle est sotte ou tellement faible qu'elle en devient inutile. En réalité, il est vrai qu'elle est faible (elle se qualifie même de « boulet ») au niveau de sa puissance d'attaque. Cela démontre également qu'elle nourrit un complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de ses amis (tous plus fort qu'elle) et la pousse à dévaloriser ses propres qualités qui, pourtant, ne manque pas. Comme le courage par exemple. Elle a démontrer à plusieurs reprises en posséder tel que lorsqu'elle à suivi Ichigo à la Soul Society ou à Las Noche quand elle à ouvertement et plus d'une fois défié Ulquiorra Schiffer en déclarant continuer à garder la foi vis à vis de ses amis. Relations Famille Sora Inoue Sora Inoue est le frère d'Orihime Inoue, ils sont nés à 15 ans d'intervalle. Leurs parents ont constamment abusé d'eux, poussant Sora à s'enfuir avec Orihime dès qu'il a eu 18 ans. Une nuit, trois ans avant le début de l'histoire, Sora avait acheté des épingles à cheveux pour Orihime. Le lendemain matin, il est mort dans la clinique Kurosaki après avoir été blessé dans un accident de voiture. Sora est devenus un hollow : Acidwire (アシッドワイヤー, Ashiddowaiyā?). Dans l'anime, il est traîné au Hueco Mundo pour être transformé en un hollow à la demande de Grand Fisher. Amis Ses amis sont Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, Uryû Ishida, qui sont ses camarades de classe. Elle apprendra à apprécier Rukia Kuchiki, avec qui elle s'entraîne à la Soul Society, mais dont elle se sent jalouse (elle confiera ses doutes à Rangiku Matsumoto). Lors du passage au Hueco Mondo, quand le combat entre Ichigo et Ulquiorra prend fin, Ulquiorra tend la main vers Orihime et lui demande si elle a peur puis lui répondit très franchement que non, Ulquiorra, étonné de cette réaction, lui tend la main (de plus en plus près d'elle), Orihime essaie de lui prendre sa main, mais en vain il finit en poussière. Histoire thumb|left|182px|Orihime petite avec Sora Orihime vit seule à Karakura, et est soutenue par une partie de sa famille, tant que ses notes rstent correctes, bien qu'elle vive ailleurs. Auparavant, elle vivait avec son grand frère Sora, qui avait 15 ans de plus qu'elle. Ils ont été élevés par un père alcoolique et une mère prostituée qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et de battre leurs enfants. On ne sait pas si ses parents sont encore vivants. thumb|182px|Orihime avec son frère décédéQuand Sora eût dix-huit ans, il s'enfuit de chez lui avec Orihime, qui avait alors trois ans, et l'éleva seul. Pendant six ans, ils vécurent ainsi en harmonie, bien qu'Orihime était maltraitée à l'école à cause de sa couleur inhabituelle de cheveux. Un jour, Sora offrit une paire de barrettes à Orihime, mais elle refusa de les porter, car elle les trouvait trop enfantin. Le même jour, Sora fut renversé par une voiture et mourut à la clinique Kurosaki. C'est depuis ce moment qu'Orihime porte ses barrettes. Un an après la mort de Sora, Orihime rencontra Tatsuki, qui la défendit face à ses tyrans. C'est ainsi qu'elles devinrent meilleures amies. Sypnosis Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant Orihime apparut pour la première fois en train de marcher avec Tatsuki dans un couloir du lycée, et discutant thumb|Orihime rencontrant Ichigo et Rukia, après s'être blessée à la jambe.sur ses étranges habitudes alimentaires, que sa meilleure amie semble ne pas partager. Ichigo Kurosaki, légèrement distrait, lui rentra alors dedans, la faisant chuter. Après qu'il se soit excusé, Orihime agit bizarrement et quitta précipitamment la scène en s'excusant. Plus tard, on la vit surveillée par le fantôme de son frère. Le lendemain, Ichigo et Rukia Kuchiki rencontrèrent Orihime alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec des provisions pour le dîner. Quand il la rencontrèrent, il leur parut évident qu'elle avait subit un accident, bien qu'elle ne souvienne pas si elle avait été renversée par une voiture ou non. Rukia remarqua néanmoins un bleu étrange sur la jambe d'Orihime. On apprit plus tard que cette marque a été causée par un Hollow, ce qui fut confirmé lorsqu'Acidwire attaqua Ichigo, ce dernier le reconnaissant comme l'esprit du frère d'Orihime. Pendant ce temps, Orihime invita Tatsuki à dîner, lui révélant son béguin pour Ichigo lorsqu'elle fut distraite par le souvenir d'Ichigo lui proposant de rentrer ensemble plus tôt dans la journée. Après le dîner, les deux filles commencèrent à entendre de forts bruits, avant de voir l'ours en peluche d'Orihime se déchirer et tomber de thumb|left|Orihime sauve Ichigo en recevant l'attaque d'Acidwire.son meuble. C'est à ce moment qu'Acidwire attaqua et ôta l'âme d'Orihime de son corps, laissant la Chaîne de Karma intacte, afin qu'elle ne meure pas sur le coup. Horrifiée, Orihime assista à l'attaque du Hollow sur sa meilleure amie, qui devint confuse et apeurée, même quand Orihime la toucha (du au fait qu'elle ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre). Ichigo arriva rapidement sur les lieux pour attaquer le Hollow, mais hésita à le tuer. Acidwire en profita pour sortir du bâtiment. Il révéla alors sa véritable identité à Orihime, qui fut tout d'abord sceptique, car elle ne croyait pas que son frère pouvait faire des choses aussi affreuses que de blesser ou tuer. Elle le croit finalement à la vue de sa réaction vis à vis de ses barettes, et se sent concernée quand il recommence à se battre avec Ichigo. Encore une fois, du fait de son identité, Ichigo hésite à attaquer le Hollow et perd son sabre. Acidwire attaque alors Orihime qui l'enlace, malgré son affirmation qu'elle devrait mourir pour lui. Dans l'anime, Acidwire attaque Ichigo, sain mais sonné, mais Orihime s'interpose et reçoit l'attaque. Orihime s'excuse alors d'avoir causé tout ce trouble. A ces mots, son frère arrive à fissurer son masque de Hollow et à reprendre le contrôle de ses actes. Orihime se réveille à temps pour dire au revoir à son frère avant qu'il ne parte, souriant, pour la Soul Society. Bien que les mémoires de Tatsuki et d'Orihime furent modifiées par Rukia, cet événement leur permit d'accroître leur conscience spirituelle. Elle rencontra par la suite un Hollow lorsque Uryū en attira un grand nombre à Karakura pour son défi contre Ichigo. A ce moment, Orihime essaya de faire fuguer ses amies du lycée. Mais en fait, elle essayait de les faire fuir du Hollow qui les traquait, mais ses amies ne pouvait pas le voir. Le Hollow, Numb Chandelier, utilise son pouvoir pour contrôler plusieurs élèves afin de les forcer à attaquer Orihime.thumb|Première rencontre entre Orihime et les six fleurs de Shunshun Ainsi, Chizuru Honshō, choquée, ne peut empêcher sa main gauche d'aller empoigner le cou d'Orihime. Les étudiants commencent à encercler et à agripper Orihime, lorsque Tatsuki arrive pour la défendre de l'assaut, bien que confuse par l'attitude des élèves. Alors qu'elle essaye de faire reculer les assaillants, elle se fait contrôler au moment où une des graines lancées par le Hollow vient s'immiscer en elle. En voyant Tatsuki pleurer, Orihime se souvient de l'époque où elle se faisait brutaliser à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux; Tatsuki était alors intervenue pour l'aider. Orihime décide ainsi d'aider Tatsuki en retour, afin de protéger leur amitié. Ce désir provoqua un changement en Orihime: ses pouvoirs se réveillèrent lorsqu'elle cria au Hollow qu'elle avait fait une erreur en attaquant ses amies. Elle remarqua alors de nombreux esprits volant autour d'elle et discutant entre eux pour savoir si elle arrivait à les discerner ou non. Ces six esprits, qui s'appelaient Les six fleurs de Shunshun, lui expliquèrent brièvement leur pouvoir, lui permettant de battre le Hollow, et de soigner Tatsuki. Peu après, Kisuke Urahara l'emmena, en compagnie de Yasutora Sado dans le souterrain de son magasin, afin de leur expliquer leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Arc de la Soul Society: Tout comme son ami Ichigo elle reçoit le message disant de ce rendre au magasin Urahara, elle apparaît pressée et excitée a l’idée d'aller sauver Rukia. Ichigo, Ishida,Chad, Yoruichi ( la meilleur amie de Urahara ) et Orihime vont dans le dangai mais le apparaît Kototsu. Orihime utiles alors son pouvoir et sauve ses amis. Un peu plus tard il rencontre Jidanbu ( un gardien qui empêche les intrus de pénétrer le seireitei ). Il se bat contre Ichigo et gagne après sa défaite Jidanbu décide de les laisser passez mais le capitaine de la troisième division interviens et blesse grièveiment le gardien, Orihime alors le soigne. Il reste quelque jour dans le Rugonkai. Alors il se mettent en route pour aller voir Kukaku Shiba (une connaissance de Yoruichi et la meilleure artificière de tout le Rukongai ). Ils dût apprendre a utiliser le kido ( elle se débrouille très bien, bien mieux qu'Ichigo ). Après être rentrer dans le Seireitei ils se sont séparer et Orihime et rester avec Ishida. Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Arc des Arrancars Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai Arc du Faux Karakura Town Inoue reste coincé a Las Noches dans le combat contre Ulquiorra et Ichigo Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutō (hors-série). Aptitudes et Compétences Pouvoirs Les pouvoirs spirituels d'Orihime se manifestent sous la forme de six petites fées cachées dans ses pinces à cheveux. Elles s'appellent Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花?,littéralement “Les six fleurs du bouclier d'Hibiscus”, traduit en français par “les six fleurs de Shunshun”). À ce jour, Orihime nous a montré qu'elle pouvait les invoquer en quatre groupes différents. Dans l'ensemble, l'efficacité du Shun Shun Rikka est uniquement basée sur la détermination d'Orihime et la volonté de causer des dommages réels sans égard pour les sentiments. La perspicacité, la manière, la confiance ou tout ce qui concerne son cœur jouent un rôle majeur dans ses capacités. Avec une volonté forte et persistante absolue dans son action, Shun Shun Rikka est capable de rejeter quelque chose, peu importe l'ampleur ou la force de l'agression. Lorsqu'Orihime manque de confiance en elle-même et parce qu'il est dans sa nature de protéger et de guérir plutôt que de tuer, ses capacités déclinent. Toutefois, depuis qu'Ichigo Kurosaki a perdu ses pouvoirs des shinigami, elle a suivi une formation semi-rigide pour accroître son pouvoir. En conséquence, elle a montre des changements importants comme le fait d'être en mesure de défendre et attaquer en l'absence de remords ou de doute, en utilisant son Shun Shun Rikka dans toute son étendue. Même Aizen s'aperçoit de son nouveau pouvoir sadique en contraste avec ses habitudes, et sa personnalité précédemment sensible et généreuse. Son pouvoir va à l'encontre de celui de Dieu car elle peut refaire ce qui a disparu ce pourquoi elle sera enlevée par Aizen. Bien qu'elle paraisse frêle, fragile en comparaison de ses autres compagnons, Inoue sait grâce à sa volonté insoupçonnée, concevoir les choses qui l'entourent d'une autre manière . Capacités : "Fées" : Son pouvoir est "divisé" en 3 parties : la protection, le soin et l'attaque. Aizen qualifie ses pouvoirs de "divin". 'Ayame' Elle s'occupe de la guérison avec Shun'ô. Elle a un caractère posé. 'Baigon' Il s'occupe de la protection. Il a un corps assez imposant pour sa taille. 'Hinagiku' L'une des "fées" d'Orihime. Il est chargé de la protection. 'Lily' Une des fées d'Orihime avec des cheveux roses et des lunettes jaune. Elle s'occupe de la protection. 'Shun'ō' Elle s'occupe de la guérison. Elle a plus au moins le rôle du leader et c'est elle qui enseigne les techniques à Orihime. 'Tsubaki' C'est le seul qui est capable d'attaquer. Il est assez impulsif et viril. Techniques : Bouclier résistant des 4 cieux (Shiten Kesshun) Technique crée durant les 17 mois après la bataille avec Aizen. Formée du Bouclier des 3 cieux et du ciel unique sous une forme de pyramide capable de protéger Orihime et de renvoyer l'attaque sous une forme d'explosion à l'attaquant. Bouclier des 3 cieux (Santen Kesshun) La technique de défense d'Orihime faite avec Hinagiku, Baigon et Lily sous forme de triangle orange. Bouclier des 2 cieux (Sôten Kesshun) La technique de soins la plus utilisée par Orihime. Faite avec Ayame et Shun'ō. C'est une technique sous forme de barrière sur la cible. Tout ce qui est négatif tel que les blessures est annulé ce qui en fait donc une capacité divine. 'Bouclier du ciel unique ' La technique d'attaque d'Orihime. Faite avec Tsubaki qui fonce vers l'ennemi comme une flèche. Yammy le détruira d'une main. Citations *(Poème du tome 3) « Si j'étais la pluie, pourrai-je toucher le cœur de quelqu'un, à l'image de la pluie qui réussit à réunir le ciel et la Terre éternellement distants ? ''» *(Poème du tome 27) « ''Mon premier nous empêche d'être ensemble, mon second fait que nous sommes de nature différente, nous sommes aveugles à mon troisième, nous n'avons pas l'espoir d'atteindre mon quatrième, mon tout se trouve dans nos cœurs. » *(À Rukia Kuchiki) « Je ne suis pas frustée !! C'est juste... que...je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde ! » *(À Ichigo Kurosaki) « Tu sais Ichigo, il y a pleins de choses que j'aurais voulu faire...Devenir maîtresse d'école, cosmonaute, pâtissière, commander tous les beignets chez Mister Donut ! Acheter tout ce qu'il y a chez thirty-one ! Ah,là, là! Si seulement j'avais cinq vies ! Alors, je serais née à chaque fois dans des villes différentes, je me serais goinfrée à chaque fois de plats différents, j'aurais fait à chaque fois un travail différent, et à chaque fois... je serais tombée amoureuse de la même personne. » *(À Ichigo) « Ichigo ! Ne meurt pas Ichigo ! ''» *(À Ulquiorra Schiffer) « ''Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » *(Quand Moe Shishigawara lui à dit : "Femme je vais te descendre" ,elle a répondu : ) "Descendre ? Ou ça ? Anecdotes * D'après son profil par Tite Kubo, sa chanson thème est T'en va pas by Elsa. Bleach tôme 2, profil d'Orihime * Avec Rangiku, Orihime est l'un des personnages féminins préféré de Tite Kubo. * Elle apparaît sur les jaquettes des tomes 3 "Memories in the rain " sous la pluie et 27 "Goodbye, halcyon days" revoir, jours heureux du manga. * Dans les derniers sondages de popularité de l'anime, elle arrive en huitième place. Références Navigation en:Orihime Inoue Catégorie:Femelle Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Écoliers Catégorie:Amis d'ichigo